1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee for use in a golf game and more particularly, to a detachable golf tee, which comprises an anchoring device for fastening to the ground, a receptacle member for placing on the anchoring device to support a golf ball for hitting, and a cord member linking the receptacle member to the anchoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing golf game, a golf tee is usually used to support a golf ball for hitting with a golf club. The game involves many factors such as the player's physical size and mental condition, the tools used, the hitting posture and etc. A conventional golf tee is solid member made out of wood or plastics. A solid golf tee may break easily after a long use or when hit by a golf club. Further, when a player hit the golf ball, the golf tee may be forced to jump out of place, and the player may have to spend a lot of time to find the lost golf tee.
In view of the aforesaid problem, recollectable golf tees are developed. FIG. 8 illustrates a recollectable golf tee A according to the prior art. According to this design, the recollectable golf tee A is comprised of a receptacle A1, a first spring member A2, a second spring member A3, a barrel A4, a spring holder A5 and an anchor nail A6. When the player hits a golf ball, the receptacle A1 will be forced away from the anchor nail A6 and then immediately returned to its former position at the anchor nail A6 by means of the spring force of the first spring member A2 and the second spring member A3. This structure of recollectable golf tee A is complicated. When one component part of the recollectable golf tee A is damaged, the whole assembly becomes useless. Further, the spring members A3 and A4 wear quickly with use.
Further, during practice, the player must check one's posture and movement of the golf ball for reference in judging the performance. Further, an experienced golf player may judge the direction of rotation the golf ball and the performance subject to the biasing status of the golf tee after each hitting action. However, because the receptacle A1 is automatically returned to the anchor nail A6 after the golf ball is driven away, the player cannot judge the direction of rotation of the golf ball subject to the position of the receptacle A1.
There is also known a detachable golf tee, which is comprised of an anchor nail and a receptacle. After the player hit a golf ball, the player can check the drop location of the receptacle and judge the direction of rotation of the golf ball subject to the drop location of the receptacle. If the player hits the bottom side of the gravity center of the golf ball, the driving force of the golf club will force the receptacle to fall to the front side, and the golf ball will roll backwards after falling to the ground. If the player hits the top side of the gravity center of the golf ball, the driving force of the golf club will force the golf ball to rotate in counter-clockwise direction. Subject to the drop location of the receptacle, the player can judge the direction of rotation of the golf ball and the hitting performance. However, when the receptacle is driven away, the player may have to spend a lot of time to find the lost receptacle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a golf tee that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid various prior art designs.